


tell me what you need (you look so free)

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: In which almost everyone is in a different place in life, and almost everyone likes the look of someone else's life more than they like their own.





	tell me what you need (you look so free)

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlets that go along with my social media AU, which can be found here: https://twitter.com/drnateheywood/status/1133846330567286784

 

**42.**

 

Stupid ice machine. As if they have a hope in hell of getting the thing repaired without calling in a professional, even if they _do_ somehow find the instruction manual in the absolute disaster zone that Jonah calls an office – and he’s not even back in town for another two weeks.

 

“Any luck?” Jax asks from where he’s leaning on the counter, watching for customers.

 

Nora dumps another pile of paperwork on the floor. She’s pretty sure she just saw her CV in there. “Nope. Any customers?”

 

“In this weather? Even Gray didn’t come in for his morning coffee.”

 

No one with a brain is out in this heat. There’s too little shade around the college campus, with only Beebo’s and the Soul Coin as any kind of refuge from the sun, and the Soul Coin doesn’t even open until late in the day. It’s even worse now because they usually get customers who have been spending the summer at the library, but with it under renovation, there’s no hardly anyone around. The only people Nora sees regularly are Professor Stein – Grey, according to Jax – who almost always comes in for coffee at the same time every weekday, Nate who spends too long sitting outside for reasons that Nora’s not even going to ask about, and the construction crew working on the library.

 

“Knock knock!” someone calls, before tapping on the frame of the open door to Beebo’s.

 

Nora pops her head around the office door just in time to see Jax greeting—

 

Oh. Ray Palmer. Sara’s friend. Who’s a lot taller in person. And who has very nice eyes, and an even nicer smile that he shows off as Jax introduces them.

 

“She’s the best boss I’ve ever had,” Jax says. “Nora, Ray’s going to be working at the college after the summer, but I’ve known him since I was in high school. He went to college with Nate – you remember Nate, right? Likes too much caramel syrup in his coffee.”

 

Nora shakes Ray’s hand, trying not to look too much like she’s checking him out. He’s wearing a thin black t-shirt that shouldn’t look as good on him as it does. “Yeah, we kind of know each other already. To be honest, I wasn’t that sure that you’d even show up.”

 

“I couldn’t just leave someone when I know I could help,” Ray smiles. “Could you show me where the ice machine is? I should be able to fix it up in a jiffy.”

 

People still say jiffy? Is that a Ray thing?

 

“Sure,” Nora says, gesturing towards the partially disassembled ice machine. “I’m looking for the instructions right now, but I’m not having much luck, and Jonah – my boss – is out of town.”

 

“Oh, that shouldn’t be a problem. I worked in a coffee shop when I was working towards my first degree, and I think this is the same type of ice machine we had.”

 

 

*

 

Nora isn’t watching Ray work. She’s just watching in case the precariously balanced machine falls on him while he’s working on it, that’s all. She’s definitely not watching his hands…

 

“Is this a bad time?” Nate’s leaning over the counter, smiling in a way that tells Nora that he knows _exactly_ what she’s thinking. “Hey, Ray.”

 

Ray raises one hand in greeting.

 

“Only if you want ice.”

 

Nate’s smug expression disappears immediately. “Fuck, I was wanting to get iced coffees. Uh, do you have the smoothie stuff? I don’t think he’s allergic to anything, and those should be cold, right? I know how hot the library usually is and I bet it’s worse now.”

 

“Yeah, the fruit’s still freezing cold, it should have defrosted perfectly.”

 

There might be a tiny bit of ice in the middle, but on a day like today, Nora’s sure that Nate and whoever he’s picking up the second drink for will appreciate that. It’s easy enough to prepare the smoothies, even with Jax off on his break and Ray working behind her in the small amount of space behind the counter. She slips a few of the pieces of what Jonah calls “staff cake” in a small box for him just as a little extra. It’s not as if anyone else will eat the entire cake today; it’s only her and Jax in until five.

 

“Chocolate?” Nate opens the box just enough to peek. “Oh, Nora, if I didn’t have plans, I’d kiss you.”

 

“Did you finally ask Mick out?” Ray asks as the ice machine makes a loud grinding noise that Nora thinks means that it’s working again.

 

“Oh, god, no, but we’ve got a routine.” Nate holds up a bag that Nora recognises as being from one of the nice sandwich places nearby. “His break it at about one, and I make sure I’m always there.” He glances at his watch. “Fuck. And speaking of one, I’m going to be running late if I don’t move.”

 

Nate almost collides with Jax on his way out, calling an apology over his shoulder. Ray stands up, closing the front of the ice machine and wiping his hands off on one of the towels.

 

“Well, that should be it, but just send me a message or tweet me if it breaks again.”

 

He’s halfway to the door when Nora’s brain finally catches up.

 

“Wait!”

 

Ray freezes. “Did I forget something?”

 

“No. I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to stay for a coffee? I technically go on my break now that Jax is back.”

 

And Nora definitely doesn’t purposefully avoid Jax’s _look_ as Ray accepts her offer and takes a seat at the table closest to the counter.


End file.
